<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>FFXIVwrite 2020 by rynnamin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28760187">FFXIVwrite 2020</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rynnamin/pseuds/rynnamin'>rynnamin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M, Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Named Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Shenanigans, Tumblr: FFXIVwrite2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 12:35:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,923</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28760187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rynnamin/pseuds/rynnamin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of my entries from tumblr for the 2020 FFXIVwrite challenge.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alphinaud Leveilleur/Warrior of Light, Warrior of Light/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Sway (2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt 9 is M/F WoL/WoL, Prompt 24 is M/M WoL/Alphinaud, no real shipping or NPC appearances in the others.<br/>Prompt 9 contains 5.3 spoilers, Prompt 24 contains early Shadowbringers spoilers.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“Whiskey-o, Johny-o!<br/>
Rise her up from down below<br/>
Whiskey, whiskey, whiskey-o<br/>
Up aloft this yard must go<br/>
John rise her up from down below!”</em>
</p><p>The crew of Roegadyn and Hyurian men stumbled out of the bar, loudly laughing and singing along to an old shanty. One slaps another on the back as he slurs the line just enough to be incomprehensible, and he falls head over knees into a wall, sending the pack into roaring laughter. Squeezing out from the middle of a pack, a young miqo’te wobbles forwards, nearly doubling over himself. </p><p>Mauh’zi may not technically be old enough to order alcohol–he knows that, and Momodi knows that–but these sailors certainly don’t care even if they do know! All it took was some juggling tricks and faerie tales–ahem, real accounts–from the Shroud to get on their good side, and a steady supply of ale. </p><p>“Aye, offa it, will ya!” The man barked, trying to steady himself on the wall. “Ruddy useless lot ya’ll’re!”</p><p>“Still ain’t got yer sea legs ‘fter all these years, eh, Ahtmhas?” One Hyur sneered. Just about as wobbly himself, Mauh’zi stepped forward to try and help the enormous man up best he could–which wasn’t much, given his head barely hit the man’s waist.</p><p>“Feck off.” He spat, throwing a rude gesture vaguely and sloppily at the crew. “Why, I oughta…ain’t nones of ya could go toe to toe wit’ me on a good day.”</p><p>“Ne’er would, it’d be the last day you’d see!” Another called out, throwing the group into raucous laughter again. Trading insults soon turned to trading fists, and so busy were they, they hadn’t noticed their Keeper charge had slinked away.</p><p>A few alleys over, a barely-conscious Mauh’zi slumped down between stray barrels, hefty coinpurse in hand. “Dinner and a show, eh?” He slurred to himself triumphantly, tossing and catching the pouch in the air with ease…before missing the catch and spilling coins all around his feet. </p><p>“Fuck’s sake. Fuckin’…gil here…n’ here…” he groaned, bending over to pick up roughly a handful and shove it  back into the bag before falling back to the ground. He could pick up the rest later. Too dizzy now. It’d be there in the morning, probably. Maybe. Naptime first. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Muster (3)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He hadn’t intended, or expected, that the carriage he’d stolen a ride on was to be attacked by Kobolds, but alas! It had. He couldn’t even count himself lucky that he’d slipped away from the fight while beastmen kept the merchant and his mercenaries busy. Dying in the crossfire would’ve been an easier way to go than this. He’d long given up on making it back to Ul’dah in one piece. Two pieces would be acceptable. At this point, it seemed like it would be none pieces. </p>
<p>The boy fell to his knees. Nothing but sand, dirt, and cacti in sight. There really was no getting out of this, was there…well, if he was going to die, he should at least lay down and relax in his final moments. The softness of the sand almost felt like a relief on his aching back, and as a cool wind blew by, it almost felt like a peaceful moment. Mauh’zi closed his eyes and took a deep breath…</p>
<p>
  <em>Shit.</em>
</p>
<p>His nose twitched. What the seven hells was that? The breeze smelled like shit.  Like, pure shit, like a pile of manure left out in the sun. Almost like…a chocobo stable!</p>
<p>He bolted to his feet, unsteady at first, and started power walking best he could in the direction of the wind. Where there’s a chocobo stable, there’s chocobos. And where there’s chocobos, there’s water! And food! And a way to civilization!! Finally, the lucky break he’d been waiting for. </p>
<p>The sun had already been lowering in the sky, and night fell as he walked. Before long, his destination was clear: a faint few torches in the distance. He lowered his stance and steadied his breathing as he approached; there was little to hide behind save the stray rock or cactus, but his years in the perilous Twelveswood had trained him in hiding his presence. He had yet to catch any sign of the birds–probably asleep in their stalls already–nor any other sign of guards or the like. The stable and a small stone building were both enclosed in a high fence, some twenty fulms tall. Between that and the isolation, he figured, they didn’t feel the need to worry for their safety. Thanks to that, he might have a way out!</p>
<p>He never was much of a climber, and he didn’t feel too eager to scale that fence, but he found a small hole to slip through while casing out the sides. Still careful to keep small and quiet, he hurried over to the stable. Typically there’d be a long trough of water on the outside for the horsebirds, covered up to keep it cool, right about…there! His claws scrabbled for the handle, threw it open, and he all but threw his head in. <em>Good. GODS. THIS IS THE MOST DELICIOUS WATER I HAVE EVER HAD IN MY LIFE. </em>Mauh’zi gulped up as much as he could and fell back, satisfied, now truly taking a relaxing breath. This escape plan was totally going to work. He’d keep an eye out for any rations, but he could easily go a week without eating, and he’d snacked on a few scorpions the previous days, anyway. Some sort of waterskin would be great, if there was one. Most importantly was picking the best, most-fast-looking bird in the stable. He kipped up and stretched. Well, the chocobos weren’t likely to be thrilled about being woken, nor would their master be happy about being woken up from their squawking at the thief…so he had to be quick about it. Mauh’zi carefully but quickly opened the door,</p>
<p>and was met with half a dozen birds half the size of a chocobo covered in extravagantly colored plumage. “Fuck’s sake, what’re these?!” He hissed quietly, closing the door slightly to peek through. That certainly wasn’t a chocobo. Or, he was pretty sure. He’d seen LOTS of chocobos, but none that looked like this. Was it some other kind of horsebird? Honestly, he wasn’t sure one could support his weight with those thin little legs. Were they even for riding? Is this some kind of poultry farm? </p>
<p>Unfortunately, his time to think was cut short as one of the birds began inquisitively pecking and crooning at the door. As he tried to keep the door closed against the bird’s pushing, he saw a lamp go on in the building. Shit shit <em>shit. </em></p>
<p>“Alright, you freakish neon horsebird, let’s see what you can do!” He stepped aside and threw the door open, and as the bird stepped out, leapt onto its back. The bird began cawing louder, alarmed at the catboy on its back throwing his arms around its neck. A door slammed open from the building and a man stepped out, sword already drawn.</p>
<p>“Oy! The hell’re you doin’ with Gegeruju’s peacocks?!” </p>
<p>“I’ll be taking this one, sorry!” Mauh’zi grabbed the plumage of the bird’s head and pulled, <em>hard,</em> and the bird took to the sky in a panic. “Actually, not sorry! My horsebird now!” He laughed as it soared over the building and the man’s head, and off into the distance. </p>
<p>A great escape! The crisp night air was nearly freezing flying through it so fast, but compared to the near-boiling he’d suffered that day he was more than grateful for it. All his troubles from the past few days seemed so far away! The ground distant below them, the farm just a speck in the distance…it wouldn’t be long until he was back in the Quicksands spinning his tale for a good meal and a cushy stay for a night. Ooh, he could <em>not</em> wait to actually sleep in a bed again. He leaned back some, careful to keep a firm grip on the bird’s neck, and scanned the horizon. </p>
<p>…which direction was Ul’dah, again?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Inspired by the release of the peacock mogstation mount.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Clamor (8)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s a common enough sight in Ul’dah, with its many streets and even more alleys. A performer here, a scalper there, some poor fellow trying to get by on whatever two-bit business they can manage. The shouts of the panhandlers blend in with the regular clamor of business and conversation, desperate as they are for attention. However, one hopeful business in particular, announces its presence with a whisper. </p><p>A variety of rags and repurposed robes drape from one side of the narrow alley to the other, a few odd crates for support, creating a silent cocoon away from the bustle of the street. Though once deep blues and purples, many are faded from the harsh sun and specked with dirt and grime. A roughly-cut wooden sign leaning on the wall outside is painted in careful letters, reading simply: “Fortunetelling.”</p><p>“I’m <em>tellin’ </em>ya, lady, I don’t give a marmot’s arse how much money I’m to make, what I <em>wanna</em> know is about that dame at the Saucer!” Inside, a rough looking man sat cross-legged on a cushion half empty of its stuffing. “Is she thinkin’ of me? No, no. I know she is. But how do I ask her out? Where–where do I take her to really <em>woo</em> her? This has got to really get her.”</p><p>There’s a moment of silence aside from fingers tapping on the short table between them, and the faint bustle of the market outside. The miqo’te in front of him sighs, and leans in. “Really, from looking at you, I thought for certain you’d be more interested in your monetary future, but…alright.” She returns the cards from the table to her hand and shuffles. “It’ll be another 1,000 gil for another reading.”</p><p>“Wh–another?!” The man slams his fist on the table. “I already paid you half that! You didn’t even tell me what I wanted!”</p><p>“You never asked,” she murmurs, still shuffling. “A second reading ups the price by half. As does a specific question. The cards are, ah…they require a little more effort and know-how to be directed so much. I have to charge appropriately. But, well, what do I know. You’ve had so much luck with girls in the past, this girl won’t be any different, will she?” The man grimaced. Perfect. Struck a cord. </p><p>“Fine,” he pulled out another few coins from his purse and laid them on the table. “But I better get what I’m looking for! No bullshite, aye?”</p><p>“I assure you, my cards are never wrong.” She smiled, drawing and placing a card on the table in one smooth motion. The Bole, reversed. <em>Hmmm, now just what does he want to hear…</em></p><p>Her thoughts were interrupted by a catboy flying tossed straight through her ramshackle tent onto the table.</p><p>“Next time, it’ll be the Brass Blades dealin’ with ya!” A burly man from the streets shouted, flexed, and walked away. The woman clawed her way out from under a blanket, swearing, to find herself face to face with the boy–</p><p>“Mauh’zi?”</p><p>“Auntie??”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Lush (9)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Laila belongs to my lovely girlfriend <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessilyn">Jess&lt;3 </a><br/>Contains 5.3 spoilers.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luka LeBlanc, a hero of Eorzea and Norvrandt, only recently safely returned to the Source, found himself taking inventory of supplies in the Rising Stones. It wasn’t something he was responsible for, or anything that he was particularly interested in–but he was absolutely going to go crazy if Tataru forced him back into a bed pleading for him to “just relax!” one more time. Dare he sit still and his head start spinning again, thoughts racing through his mind of his and his lover’s identities as fragments of the ancients; of the last words of Elidibus, of the strange kinship he felt fighting for a cause with purpose lost; of Emet-Selch, and the odd tug he still felt in his heart…</p><p>Luka’s thoughts were interrupted by a gentle tap on the shoulder. “You really don’t know how to rest, do you?” He turned to see Laila, his–well, wife, a title he was still in some disbelief of–standing with her arms crossed, a look of concern on her face. “I heard you started working like crazy the moment you got the First, and over a year later you haven’t slowed down a bit.”</p><p>“As I’m sure you’re aware, there’s much to do.”</p><p>“And as I’m sure <em>you’re</em> aware, everyone else has things handled here,” Laila took the notebook from his hands and shut it. “Tataru runs a tight ship. You have nothing to worry about here. Or for the company, for that matter! Alisae told me she saw you sneaking out to call Bounding. He and Brehna have been running things fine in our absence, another few weeks won’t hurt.”</p><p>“Well, of course,” Luka mumbled. “But now that I’m back, I need to get back to all I was working on–”</p><p>“Ah! No. Noooo. No! Bad,” she reached up and lightly bapped him on the head. “We’ve all earned a vacation–including you! Since it looks like you won’t be able to relax here after all, come with me.” Luka looked hesitantly to her outstretched hand.</p><p>“I believe Krile requested I stay put until my aether stabilizes.”</p><p>“I already checked with Raha. A single teleport won’t hurt. And I’ll keep an eye on you after!”</p><p>He sighed. There wasn’t getting out of this, was there. Luka took her hand and stood close, letting the magic envelop them both.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>As the scene faded in around them, Luka found himself outside their home in the Goblet. Before he could dawdle more, his lover lead him by the hand inside. It was a strange feeling, being back after all this time. Everything perfectly as he had left it, yet it somehow felt more distant to him now than his room in the Pendants. He could remember crafting himself some of the furniture in the estate, in what felt like a lifetime away. At least the namazu servants seemed to have done a great job maintaining the place, it was absolutely spotless. …who had been paying them all this time, anyway?</p><p>“Come on, it’s upstairs,” Laila tugged his hand gently and he realized he’d been standing with an open-mouthed stare. “Your surprise, I mean.”</p><p>“Surprise?”</p><p>“Yes! Come on now.”</p><p>“Lead the way, O great Fourteenth, O glorious Azem,” he quipped. A complicated look flashed across Laila’s face. Hurt? Mournful? “Sorry. Probably…shouldn’t joke about that.”</p><p>“It’s fine.”</p><p>Luka followed her up the stairs, another room the same as it had been. Same old bed, same old table…she stopped at the bathroom door and opened it for him, urging him in with a nod. Unsure, he walked in to find the room dimly lit with candles, bath overflowing with bubbles, and fluffy robe and slippers waiting by the wall.</p><p>“I know it’s not much,” Lalia stepped behind him, gently rubbing his tense back. “But I wanted to do something for you. I can…let you have some time to yourself, if you want.” </p><p>“No. Stay,” he turned and hugged her tightly. “After…all that’s happened, I don’t know if I could relax without you around. Thank you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Shuffle (23)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>L’ashat sat at his usual table, mulling over the leves laid out before him. Money was getting tight; too much gallivanting with Mauh’zi, and still no leads on his missing sister. If he didn’t take on a new job soon, he wouldn’t be able to afford keeping his room at the inn, let alone tonight’s meal. But, all the offerings were <em>far</em> too little money for the amount of work…</p><p>His thoughts were interrupted by a sudden weight on his back as his friend leapt on him. </p><p>“Ash Ash ASH!!”  Mauh’zi leaned on him, practically vibrating with excitement. “Look–look what I’ve got~!” Ash held back a heavy sigh. Somehow, he kept getting dragged into his messes, though he did sometimes drag in something good.</p><p>“Hells, Mauh’zi, yes? What is it?” He gently shoved the younger catboy off him and turned to see a deck of cards in his hands. “Harrow? I thought they rarely let those out of Ishgard.”</p><p>“Oh, no, they’re not!” Mauh’zi swept an arm across the table, scattering the leves to the floor, and spread his cards out in front of them.  “This is good shit. The real shit!” The cards bore intricate images of a variety of animals and miqo’te, each looking painstakingly hand painted and gently worn. L’ashat shot him a questioning look. “I, uh, borrowed them from my aunt.”</p><p>“You stole it.”</p><p>“Borrowed! I’ll give it back, so it’s not stealing!” Mauh’zi waved a hand dismissively, scooted a chair next to his friend, and sat. “She’s real protective of these, it was a pain to get! She won’t even show them to me normally, y’know? I just want to give it a try.” He restacked the cards and began shuffling clumsily. “Now, how does she do it…” He split the deck in half and set it end to end, holding up the edges and letting them fall into eachother. </p><p>“Those look delicate, should you really be–”</p><p>“It’s fine! It’s fine.” Mauh’zi grinned. He straightened out the stack again and held it in one hand, pressing down on the tops and bottoms of the cards, bending them slowly. “This trick was really cool, it’s something like…” He pressed down harder, until the cards burst from his hand and showered the table and ground around.</p><p>“Great job there, cardshark.” L’ashat gave a slow sarcastic clap.</p><p>“No, no–she never taught me how to do this, okay, I’m doing my best here–” Mauh’zi pouted and bent over to start gathering the cards from the floor. “It’s really hard! And besides, this is just the flashy part, I haven’t even gotten to the fortune telling part yet,” as he stood back up, he found himself eye to eye with Zaruh. “Oh. Hi auntie! I was just, uh.”</p><p>Zaruh snatched the cards out of his hand and cleanly gathered the cards on the table back into the deck. “Mauh’zi. What’s the one thing I’ve always told you since you were little?” She asked sweetly, flashing her pointed teeth in a big smile that gave L’ashat chills.</p><p>“Don’t, uh…eat before swimming?”</p><p>“Don’t. Touch. My cards.” She gave Mauh’zi a swift chop on the head. “You don’t even know what you’re dealing with, here…these aren’t like those toys those Ishgardians use! These cards have been passed down in our tribe for generations, a finely tuned tool that can read the aetherical flow of life itself–”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, I get it, sorry!” Mauh’zi chirped unconvincingly, earning him another chop. “Ow.”</p><p>“You’re family. I’m <em>trying</em> to look out for you. Think again before you fuck with me next.” Zaruh stomped off, leaving the two boys sitting in awkward silence.</p><p>“Real nice lady.” L’ashat smirked.</p><p>“Shut up.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Beam (24)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Light early Shadowbringers spoilers.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>From the moment he’d entered the First, that accursed sun had beat down without rest. Luka loathed it and welcomed it in equal measure; he’d always preferred the coolness and calm of night, but now was not the time for rest. He could not allow himself to rest. He had been face to face with the enemy, both him and his beloved barely able to still stand when his consciousness was seized from him and thrust to another shard. He had attacked the Exarch on sight and, thankfully, collapsed immediately instead. When he finally came to, he immediately pressed for answers, unsettling news. All the other major Scions–Laila excluded–were present in the First as well, scattered about Norvrandt carrying out their respective business. </p><p>“But what of Laila?” </p><p>“Alive, but in what state, I cannot say,” The Exarch had told him, as gently as he could. “Gazing into the Source takes a good deal of energy, of which I’m still recovering after your summoning. I’ll inform you as soon as I’m able.”</p><p>A useless answer, really. He had been able to get out of him that Alphinaud had been in contact fairly recently, though, and took action. The Exarch had tried to protest, but eventually ceded and lent an Amaro. Rest wouldn’t help anything, but perhaps seeing Alphinaud for himself would be some relief.</p><p>It wasn’t long after entering Stilltide he was able to catch a lead on Alphinaud. With so little travel, the world being what it was, asking for the new resident got him his answer immediately. Apparently, he’d been working hard at trying to help the residents of the area in any way he could–a fact Luka couldn’t help but smile at. That was his Alphinaud, for sure. He was directed to Theva’s bar, where the boy frequented going about his business, and set off for the short walk across town.</p><p>Dust drifted across the floor as Luka opened the door. The building smelled of age, rot, and liquor. He walked in towards the back and sat, bones aching from the long flight.</p><p>“This your first time in a tavern?” The dry voice of the woman behind the counter, Theva, broke the silence. “It’s customary to buy a drink if you plan to loiter. What’ll you be having?”</p><p>Luka sighed. “Ale. Your strongest.” He reached for his coin purse, and found another in its place. That bastardly Exarch must have swapped it with another–he didn’t recognize the coin inside, but Theva’s eyes seemed to light up at it. </p><p>“Right away, sir.”</p><p>In a moment, he had a tankard in his hand and the silence resumed. Nothing to do but drink and wait, so wait and drink he did. Any windows there once were in the building were now boarded over, not that seeing the daylight would give any indication how long he had been waiting. He just had to wait and hope the information he’d heard was correct.</p><p>A couple of hours and three and some mugs passed before the door to the bar opened again. Luka paid it no heed at first–it’s just a business, could be anyone really. He was perfectly comfortable with his head down on the table and wasn’t planning on moving for something as small as that. Until he heard the visitor speak.</p><p>“And how is business today, Mistress Theva?”</p><p>Luka’s eyes shot open, his tail instantly uncurled. That was him.</p><p>“Oh, frenetic. Look, I have a new customer.”</p><p>He stood up suddenly, sending the chair clattering to the floor. There he was, standing in front of the bar, miraculously not dead and all in one piece–Alphinaud. </p><p>“It’s good to see you again, friend. Are you alright? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” </p><p>Before saying anything, he rushed forward and hugged the boy tight, his arms beginning to shake despite himself. “You’re alright,” he managed to let out between gasps. “You’re really fine. The Exarch had told me you were, but I…gods, it’s so good to see you myself.”</p><p>A bit startled at first, Alphinaud eased in and held the miqo’te back. “Quite fine. I told you I could take care of myself.”</p><p>“You have no idea how much I’ve kicked myself every day for letting you off to Garlemald by yourself, and now you’ve been here alone for so long–”</p><p>“Yes, yes, but I’ve been fine.” Alphinaud pat Luka’s back reassuringly, and gave Theva an apologetic glance. “Do you think we could continue this conversation elsewhere?”</p><p>“Ah. Uh. Yes. Sorry,” Luka’s grip loosened and he stepped back, before reaching out and taking Alphinaud’s hand.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>